A Chance Meeting
by xxivxo
Summary: Lightning & Noel's encounter at the shrine of Etro goes a bit differently than stated. NoelxLight.


I haven't posted in ages. This is completely random. I am shipping so many people from FFXIII-2…and this is one of them. I haven't written a drabble in ages, so I hope this isn't too terrible. Enjoy. ^.^;;

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Chance Meeting<strong>_

* * *

><p>The skies of Valhalla cried in a glorious somber as a foreigner was casted down through its desolate atmosphere. Falling in a never-ending understanding of what was happening, a vision of blue finally hit something rather unexpected. It was curious to the young man, to turn and see a stranger being that of a woman. A creature carrying them through the dreary skies, until its descent began to deliver them to a building below.<p>

The woman slowly jumped off the creature just as they reached a safe distance from the top of the building. It was a vast structure, almost too much to take in at a first glance. And so, the young man followed suit, landing on the ground while peering more at his environment.

"Who are you?"

The question was simple, yet hard to answer seeing as he had no idea where he was or what time period this was.

"My name is Noel Kreiss…what time is this?"

"Time? That is a non-existent element here. Just as I, no longer exist in the world I once inhabited."

The woman was clothed in a dark armor, clinging so easily onto her body. The feathers adorned on her in an ethereal manner, and her blue eyes held a look of determination yet sadness in them.

"The future…I can't even remember where I came from exactly. All I know is that humanity is almost non-existent there."

Her blue eyes seemed intrigued by this statement. She shifted while looking over at the landscape in front of her. "This is a time paradox. If what you speak is true, then the future is at stake."

Turning away, many thoughts began to manifest themselves in her mind. She was sworn to protect the Guardian Etro. The future was not something she would be able to save on her own. Kaias already provided her with enough problems on a daily basis.

The young time traveler could only stare at this woman while attempting to process what she might possibly be pondering on. Yet, he couldn't help but to feel uneasy about all of this. Why was he brought here specifically? Was he to be the one to help save the future? And why did this woman give off an aura that made him feel at ease all of the sudden?

"Come with me Noel."

Her words were direct as she turned and headed into a large alcove behind them. He followed after her, his steps trailing not too far off. The inside was darker in color, yet, the large crystal in the central area gave off a beautiful glow. For a moment, the woman knelt in a knight-like fashion. Her pink hair falling softly over her eyes as she seemed to be respecting this monument.

"What is this..?"

"This, is the Guardian Etro." As she slowly stood back in an upright position, her feet led her closer to the monument to allow her right hand to slowly press onto the crystal. "I have sworn to protect this place-even if I must lay down my life to do so."

She turned her head just slightly to stare over at the man as he slowly approached the crystal closer in order to examine it in slight awe.

"Noel, I need your help. In another time, I have a younger sister. Her name is Serah."

As he drew closer to the crystal and her, the aura around him slowly changed. It felt even more calming than before.

"Knowing her, she will probably already be looking for me. Although…I don't even know if anyone knows that I still exist."

At this, he finally stood next to her. Staring at her face, he could sense how she seemed to state the word 'exist' in such a plain manner. But he knew better. Inwardly, she must have been torn apart knowing that others didn't know she was still alive.

"Serah is your sister? I'll help you, so long as you promise not to get too stressed out."

He couldn't help but feel bad for the woman in a way. She seemed to be here alone, aside from her creatures that aided her. No one to talk to, it must have been a lonely duty to guard this sacred place.

"Stressed out? You don't know who you're talking to. I used to be enlisted in the PSICOM army."

The young man couldn't help but to let his eyes roam over her body for a moment, as if to see that she was indeed fit enough to prove that statement was true. When he noticed that she was watching him look her over, he quickly looked up to the monument.

"Ahh, well still…doesn't it get lonely here?"

She chuckled softly to herself while shifting in her stance a bit. This man reminded her of Hope in a way with his curiosity. But he was much older, and more defined in character. It interested her for some strange reason.

"I get by."

Noel felt guilty for a moment, as his thoughts took a turn for the worst. The idea of being alone, you would have to do everything alone. Including more intimate things.

His memory was fragmented, but his male persona still remained and it was starting to run into overdrive. What was it about this woman that made him suddenly dive into seriously inappropriate thoughts for a first encounter?

It was interesting watching as his facial expressions seemed to vary so quickly in a short amount of time. "Is something on your mind?"

_You._ He scratched the back of his head, glancing over at her before trying not to let his thoughts carry off any further than they already had.

"Ahem no. So I'll go find Serah for you and tell her what is happening here."

"Very well. Let me give you something to help you."

The room was silent aside from the sound of her boots hitting on the marble flooring. She moved over to an object resembling what a cabinet would be. Curiosity once again got the better of him and he followed her, resisting the urge to stare in the wrong areas as he did so.

"Well it was here…"

Items were being tossed around. Noel stood still directly behind of her, his thoughts beginning to drift away once more.

It must have been a tragic life for her. Fighting every day and living such a selfless life. It moved him and made him admire this woman. It also made him feel a longing, one that he shouldn't have in such a short amount of time. He wasn't sure why, but he had to see if it was something more than just a passing emotion.

Shuffling was heard, and just as the lady knight turned around the young man had moved so close to her. His body pressed into hers and she was stuck between him and the cabinet. Her eyes were slightly wide, looking confused and slightly angered at the lack of personal space.

"Noel, please get off me."

"I don't know your name."

"It's going to stay that way if you don't move off of me."

He stayed stoic in his stance. She moved her hands to push him off of her, but he quickly grabbed at them. Staring down at her, his eyes searched her own for a few moments. She had stopped struggling, perhaps because he was looking at her in a way that a man had never done before.

The idea that meeting someone and having an instant connection had never really occurred to him as a possibility…until now. He didn't know how or why, but this was a one in a million chance that he was delivered to this very place at this very moment. He'd be damned if he didn't take advantage of it.

His head then moved into slowly to let his lips press over her own. The woman was once again adamant in getting this stranger off of her, but as the kiss was placed in such a delicate manner on her lips, she felt her lips part just slightly in return.

What possessed her to respond? It seemed she had reached the breaking point of her loneliness. A man's touch hadn't been given to her in years. She hadn't felt such a strong passion and rush of emotions in the entirety of her life.

It was almost dangerous. But dangerously alluring in the same instance.

As he felt the woman responding just slightly to his invitation, he began to delve further and let his lips run against her own in a fiercer manner. A sudden passion was sparked and he felt her gradually beginning to let her lips press into his own. His hands moved to grasp onto hers, lacing his fingers through hers as he then pushed her arms above her head.

The young man let his body meld completely with hers. He wasn't sure what this was, but he was already growing to love it. This desire was unquenchable just by a mere kiss-he wanted more of this woman.

Their tongues began to battle and hers was unwilling to submit. He growled lowly, letting his tongue run over hers roughly. Her independence refused to let her have this man make her submit to him. However, as his left hand moved downward towards her armor, she could feel him unclasping the backside of the armor covering her chest.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly found a hidden strength, pushing him off of her. The young man had to take a second to snap out of the euphoria he had just been tempted with. Seeing the woman clutching at the top of her armor to keep it in place, she went to walk past him.

This was something that could not happen. She hardly knew this man, and he had to get to Serah as soon as possible. Her loneliness was not something that could be quenched. She had taken up this role and she had to live with the consequences.

Noel started after her, his arm reaching out to grab hers as she attempted to escape from the passion that was just created mere moments before. He pulled her back against his body, leaning his head down to kiss her before she could even say a word of protest.

Her body struggled to break free, but her mind was slowly beginning to shut down. She felt like a captive in his arms, probably capable of breaking free if she truly wanted to. But something inside of her was screaming-**don't**!

Was this a gift from the Goddess? A once in a lifetime chance?

Every day since she had been delivered here, she had vowed to abide by a selfless life. Nothing but protecting this place mattered to her. Her emotions didn't matter.

But maybe, the Goddess sensed this and wanted to show her that to be a knight didn't mean she had to disregard her own desires. She could still live the life of a knight while holding her emotions intact.

Finally giving up her protests, she let herself submit to him. This strange time traveler had come from the future. Even if it was for a short moment, she would let him calm the loneliness that had been plaguing her for months.

He smirked inwardly, finally relishing in the fact that he had won the dominance battle. Letting his other hand work its way back to her armor, he finished unclasping it. The clatter of the armor echoed against the marble flooring, and her bare breasts were felt against his tribal shirt.

Letting his lips part from hers, he decided to start his journey over her body. Delicate kisses were placed down her cheek, towards the lining of her jaw, and then further to her collarbone. The kisses stopped at her neck for a moment, as he began sucking and biting gently, clutching her body closely against his. She could hear her breathing becoming uneasy just as her hands moved to grip at his shirt.

As his desire began to grow, he lost control for a moment and bit harder onto her neck. A mark was easily forming from such rough treatment and the woman moaned lowly at this. It seemed she liked it rough.

"So you're that type eh…"

His tone was rather cocky as he whispered hotly against her bare neck. A shiver ran through her body, especially with what happened next.

Ocean-blue eyes stared into the sky-blue ones as the man let his hand move to unclasp the bottom half of her armor. An echo occurred once more, and he lifted the woman up into his arms bridal-style. Moving to the other side of the room, he set her back on her feet for a moment and then pushed her back into the wall rather roughly.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

A last ditch effort to reason with herself and him was written off as he grasped her face within his hands, forcing a passionate kiss to silence her. She could feel his arousal against her bare thigh, the fabric of her black panties and his pants the only thing remaining between her and a fulfillment to this increasing desire.

She lost all sense in the world, her right leg moving to wrap around his waist as the young man moved to push at his pants. They were definitely an unnecessary item in this scenario. A low growl came from him again as he moved to practically rip off her panties next.

With a glance up at the stranger, she let a flicker of need hint at him to continue. He let his hardened length reveal itself, with pre-cum already dripping at the tip. His hands ran underneath of her thighs, easily using a single ounce of his strength to hold her up against the wall. Within seconds, he was pushing himself into her.

Her body went rigid at first. The years of not having a man take her in such a way was obvious. Staring at her closely, he breathed roughly from the amount of pleasure he already felt from the tightness surrounding his manhood.

But as she felt her body adjust, it was when he began pushing deeper into her that she had to bite her lip to restrain a moan caught within a scream of pleasure. He leaned forward, taking her right breast into his mouth to tease her nipple.

The loneliness was cast away as she tilted her head back, letting herself experience this pleasure to the fullest extent. Her pink lips parted as her moans increased while this man fucked her in such a raw, animalistic manner.

_She loved it._

A single hand moved to grip at his brown hair, forcing him to lift his head up from the nipple he had been attending to. He gritted his teeth slightly before leaning up to ravage her lips with his once again. His hips began thrusting faster, his dick becoming covered entirely in her wetness.

Her head pulled away from his, her hands moving to hold onto his shoulders as she leaned her head down close to his neck. It was her turn to leave her mark.

Their bodies clashing together began to make a harsh, smacking sound that echoed in the vast room that they occupied. Her teeth dug unforgivingly into his tan skin, making him grip harder at her hips as he let her do her worst.

The sight of a dark purple mark on his neck gave her satisfaction, but his faster thrusts pressing into that certain spot inside of her made her moan loudly against his neck. The pleasure was almost becoming unbearable.

She felt her body being pounded into the wall from this man pressing deeper into her with each thrust. As she breathed a loud moan into the kiss, her head tilted once more. Her words being breathed out slowly.

"I'm getting close…"

The man felt a delicious twinge run up his spine. He could also feel himself drawing closer to a climax. It wasn't difficult seeing as she had been so tight, and so fucking beautiful.

This woman was like a goddess on her own. No need to associate the ideal that she was perfection, but she was the closest thing to it he had ever laid his eyes upon thus far in his life.

Letting his hands move to intertwine once again with her own, he moved her hands back above her head as he had done at the beginning of their escapade.

"Tell me your name."

His eyes stared into her own. He had to know her name. This perfection that he had an unreal connection with, he **had** to know.

"Lightning."

She barely was able to breathe her name out as she gripped tightly at his hands, feeling her pleasure reaching its limit. Her moans were muffled as he leaned in to kiss her, not in a rough manner, but in one that held nothing but a meaningful passion to it. His own groan was heard as he too finished in the same instance. His lips parting from hers as he whispered her name almost lovingly against her lips.

"Lightning…"

Her body tightening over his length, he let his hips meet hers one last time. His cum pressing so deeply into her, it was almost like a sealing of their connection.

Their chests heaved in a similar manner as they began to come down from the high they had just reached. Letting himself release her hands, the man let himself slowly slide out from inside of this woman whom he had just met.

As she stood on the ground now, her body stayed leaned against the wall for support as she attempted to regain her composure. The realization of what had just happened began to dawn on her, and the feeling of this man's cum dripping down her inner thighs was proof.

He simply stared at her. Taking in the absolute beauty she was providing him with just by standing there staring at him. It made him want her all over again.

"Such beauty…how am I ever supposed to leave you Lightning?"

For the first time in her life, Lightning had no sarcastic or blunt remark to such a question. She didn't know how he would leave, because she selfishly didn't want him to now. The passion she had just experienced with this stranger was unlike any other, and she highly doubted she would ever have it again with another.

"Noel, you must leave."

She went to gather her armor from the floor in order to get dressed. But just as she went to bend down to do so, he approached her from behind. Her body stiffened as he let his hand move around the front of her body.

His lips slowly worked their way towards her ear, where he whispered in a gentle manner.

"I will leave…once your desire if fully quenched."

Lightning closed her eyes, trying to use what was left of her will power to force herself to do the right thing. But, as he let his other hand trace down her body again, she fell captive to him once again.

_Serah would just have to wait a little while longer._

* * *

><p>I hope that wasn't too terrible. D; Please let me know what you thought in a review if you'd like.<p> 


End file.
